FE9: The Tactician
by nellecat621
Summary: Discontinued Do not read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG, This is my first fanfic…. This is about my OC character Wendy based in POR…. Free to flame! BTW, this is nellecat621, not my partner.

This starts from the first battle as the Crimean army.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

"Ike! There are reinforcements arriving at the rear! Bring Lethe, Boyd and Mist with you and get over here!" Soren shouted. He turned back to see the cavalier quickly advancing towards him. "I guess I have to hold them off," he muttered, bringing out an elwind tome out. As Soren raised his hands to start his chant, his knees suddenly buckled as a sharp pain shot down his thigh. Gritting his teeth, Soren looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his leg. Enduring the now near unbearable pain, Soren turned to see Shinon, an ex-member of the Greil Mercenaries smirking at him while readying another arrow. "Damn snipers," Soren cursed, then realized that reinforcements were nearly upon him. Correction, were NOW upon him. Where were Ike and the others? They should have here by now….

Suddenly, Soren heard a horse charging behind him. He turned just in time to see a lance about to stab into his head. The world went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No!" Ike yelled as he saw Soren fall to the ground, bleeding. Running as fast as his legs could take him, Ike disposed of the cavalier before he could gallop over his fallen comrade. Rushing over to the unconscious Soren, Ike left Boyd and Lethe to hold off the remaining cavalier. "Mist, get over here NOW! Soren's down!" Rushing over quickly, Mist dropped to her knees and turned Soren onto his back. There was a large, deep, ugly gash on his forehead where the lance had hit. Soren had been lucky. He had turned his head just in time to have the lance only run across his forehead and not through it. In his thigh was an arrow.

Mist took out her Mend staff and began her work. A blue aura surrounded Soren and, slowly, the gash on his started to close. Not taking her eyes off Soren, Mist said, "Ike, go help the others finish off those cavalier. There's nothing you can do here." Sweat started to drip down her forehead. She was right. The only thing Ike could done now was to take down those cavalier Soren had called them for and leave Mist to do her work unhindered. Ike got up, and started to run towards the charging cavalier. Rage filled his entire body, and he knew exactly who to take it on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry, Ike. He hasn't woken up yet. He's still high in fever and there's a good chance that he won't…" Rhys trailed off. It had been three days since that battle and Soren still hadn't woken up yet. Right after the battle, both Rhys and Mist worked through the night trying to heal Soren with no avail. Eventually, their Mend staves broke and Soren was still in fever. Now, Ike could hear Soren's ragged breathing as he stood at his bedside. The arrow in his leg had been removed and healed successful. Ike knew Shinon had shot Soren, yet he still asked him to join his army. Every able body was needed to win this war and even though he had possibly caused Soren's death, his skills would be appreciated.

Elincia came every so often with food for Ike and herself. He would never leave his bedside unless it was absolutely necessary. Because of this, Elincia kept him from starving himself to death. She would eat her meals with him and update him on the going-ons about the camp. Sometimes she would tell a little joke or do something a little silly to make Ike smiled despite how depressed he was about Soren's condition.

Another horrible fact was that now, he didn't have a tactician. It was Soren who directed most of the people during battle. Ike himself hated giving the few orders he did during battles when Soren was somewhere else on the battlefield. How was he going to get through the battles without Soren? He could ask Titania to be the tactician in place of Soren but…

Suddenly a soldier ran into the tent, interrupting Ike's thoughts. "General! An intruder has been caught lurking about the camp outskirts!" Ike quickly got up and followed the soldier. "An intruder," Ike thought as he walked behind the soldier, "Why would Daein send someone to spy our camp that would get caught so easily?" Ahead of him, Ike saw a group of soldiers, armed with the standard iron lance, circling a woman.

As he got closer, Ike could see that the women was about eighteen or so years old. She had beautiful blond hair that was tucked behind her ears and seemed to somewhere past her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful bright sky blue that seemed to not care that a bunch of armored men were pointing their sharp lances in her direction. To keep her warm in the cold weather of Daein, she had a long, plain black cloak wrapped around her but she had her front exposed. Inside her cloak, she wore a long plain white dress that ended just below her ankles.

Entering the circle, Ike commanded, "State your business."

"I merely want to join this army," the woman replied, "My name is Wendy. I know you don't trust me at the moment, but I would like to become this army's tactician."

"Why should we let you join this army!" shouted one of the men in the circle, "For all we know, you're a Daein spy sent to kill Princess Crimea in her sleep!"

"Enough!" Ike ordered. The man fell silent. "He is right, though. 'Wendy,' if that is really your name, what makes you think I'm going to trust you?"

"I've heard that Jill, daughter of general Shiharam, is in your army. I can have her vouch for me." Wendy answered camly.

"Send someone for Jill! Tell her to come here immediately!" Ike commanded. The soldier that had led Ike here ran off.

Minutes later, Jill and the soldier appeared. Upon seeing Wendy, Jill shouted, half in surprise and half as a greeting, "Wendy!" ran up and hugged the woman. "What are you doing here?" Jill asked as she let go of the woman, "I thought you were traveling in Begnion."

"I was," Wendy answered, "But I came back."

"Jill, would you care to introduce your friend?" said Ike, a little surprised at what just happened but didn't show it.

"Oh." Jill replied, and then straightened, "General Ike, this is Wendy. She was the tactician of my father two years ago and because of her, my father's unit had the fewest problems during and after battle."

Ike stared at Wendy. She looked happy and triumphant. "Fine, you may join. Our current tactician is not able to enter battle so you will command our next battle." Ike told her. He turned to Jill, "Jill, take Miss Wendy to the empty tent on the other side of camp. On your way, show her around." Ike looked at everyone else, "Return to your posts!" Then Ike turned and started to make his way back to Soren's tent.

"Unbelievable," Ike thought. The moment he needed one, a tactician appears. It was truly unbelievable. A pang of doubt appeared in Ike's mind. It was too perfect, wasn't it? Ike crossed his fingers. He hoped he had made the right choice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Done! Yah! …. Plz review! Oh, and should Soren die? I'm not sure. PM me your answer! Don't kill me Soren fans!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes!!! I know my OC is sue-ish you if you want her not to be then PM me some good flaws!!!! I'll try to put some in this chapter! Happy??? And this is my first fanfic, by the way, Pumpernickel HighRise, but your flames rock! (Yes I'm weird) More flames are welcome though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2

By the time Jill had finally showed Wendy to her assigned tent, it was about an hour before sunset. During her so-called tour, Jill fired away questions as fast as a lightning. Wendy chuckled at her behavior. Jill hopping like an excited puppy and talking so fast without taking a breath was a sight to see. Fortunately, Jill would remember to point out different areas of the camp like the mess hall, General Ike's tent, and the general area in which the laguz' tents were.

Wendy was surprised at that. Not so much of the fact that the laguz stayed separated from the beorcs, there was still tension between the races, but for the fact there were willing and sane laguz in the army. "Well, I should have expected as much," Wendy thought as she settled inside her tent. "Crimea and Gallia are allies. It would make sense that he would send Princess Crimea some aid." She took out a small, black leather notebook out of an inner pocket of her cloak before throwing it next to the sleeping bed. In her notebook, Wendy recorded everything she knew that was in someway related to strategizing and tactics. She was a bit of an info-freak. She wanted to know everything so in case something unexpected was to happening, she would know exactly what to do.

Flipping through the pages, Wendy skimmed through her little notebook to see is she had any information on laguz beside the basics. No suck luck. "I should have expected as much," she thought, walking over to her cloak. Going through the black folds, she replaced her notebook in a hidden pocket near the left sleeve. Both the notebook and the cloak were the exact same colour so it would go unnoticed by those who might be looking.

"This will be an excellent chance for new info," Wendy thought, rubbing her hands together in glee. She was always happy when a chance for new information. She could use it for battle plans, blackmail, extortion, and many other things. Despite how she looked and acted, Wendy was an opportunist that would use every bit of information at her disposal. If that didn't work, a little thievery wouldn't hurt…. "No, I'm not a thief anymore," Wendy sternly reminded herself. That was her old life…

"Hey! What do you think supper is?" A voice called outside her tent. Wendy snapped back into reality. It was getting close to supper and she had promised to meet Jill in the mess hall before supper began.

"How could I lose track of time?" Wendy thought, rushing out of her tent. Walking quickly towards the mess hall, Wendy felt the cold evening wind blow against her legs. "Idiot, you left your cloak in your tent," she scolded herself under her breath. Through the freezing winds, Wendy kept her composure as she hurried to the mess hall to meet Jill. "At least the sunset's beautiful," Wendy thought, taking a quick look at the sky. The sun was slowly slipping behind the Daein mountains turning the sky brilliant shades of orange, red and pink. Wendy probably would have taking a minute or two to stare at the glorious sunset but she would rather not freeze to death on an empty stomach. She doubled her pace and half-walked, half-ran the rest of the way to mess hall.

Upon entering mess hall, Wendy was hit by a cloud of warm air. "That felt good…" she thought dreamily as she slowed her pace. Absorbing to the warmth of the tent, Wendy looked around the room to she if she could spot Jill. All around her soldiers were laughing and bellowing at each other. Wendy winced, "I think I'll going to go deaf," she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jill waving at her. Wendy gave a smile in return and made her over to Jill's table.

Beside Jill, Wendy say a young, chestnut-haired girl abut 13 to 14 years old. Her hair was about shoulder length that curled just a bit at the end. She was wearing a short-sleeved yellow top with yellow lining. It could be a dress but Wendy was about to look under the table to find out.

When Wendy was comfortably seated, Jill said, "Wendy, this is Mist. She's Ike's sister. Mist this is Wendy. She's a friend of mine."

The girl Mist held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Miss Wendy."

"Hmm, she looks nothing like Ike," Wendy thought as she shook Mist hand. Then she replied, "It's a pleasure, and please don't call me 'miss.' It makes me feel old." She gave Mist a small grin.

Mist took back her hand and smiled. "I heard that brother has made you the new tactician. Did you know that Soren, our regular tactician, was injured so badly in the last battle that he has yet to wake?"

"No, I didn't," Wendy lied. She had heard General Ike say that the army's regular tactician was unable to enter battle which signified that he was injured, but if Mist didn't know she knew, she might give a bit more information.

"Well, in the last battle, surprise reinforcements arrived at the rear where Soren was. Before any of us could reach him, the enemy got to him. We were lucky to get there before they could trample him." Mist hung her head. "I tried to heal him but I just wasn't skilled enough…"

"Supper's on!" a voice called. Everyone in the mess hall stood up immediately and rushed to the food.

"Come on!" yelled Jill, she was already halfway to the line, "If you slow pokes don't hurry up, there won't be any food left.

Mist and Wendy quickly got out of their seats and ran to join the already fast-forming line. Wendy began to notice that the room was filled with delicious scents all coming from one direction. "That must be some cook this army's got," Wendy thought, anxious to get her first meal in this army before all the food was gone. Looking around, she noticed that there were no laguz in the mess hall. She brought up the question with Mist, who was in front of her. "The laguz don't really eat with us. Many people here are still uncomfortable with them being around."

"I shouldn't expect everything to be perfect." Wendy thought. Still, she sighed. It would be nice if it were… Then she waited to get her supper.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After supper, Wendy walked around the camp, familiarizing herself with the camp grounds and members. To her surprise, she was welcomed with little suspicion. It seemed that everyone was used to having new people join at random times. There was a good variety of members, both in personalities and skills. She had already met Mia, a cheery sword master, Rolf, the archer "prodigy," Marcia, the hilarious falcon knight, and her gambling clown-faced brother…. Malvok? There was Kieran, the boastful red Crimean knight and Oscar who was also a Crimean knight and was that excellent cook.

Wendy brain was working at high speed. With so many different units, so many different battle plans and strategies could be carried out. This Soren person was lucky to have so much to work with. "I should get back to my tent and start drawing up those plans…" Wendy thought. Just as she was about to make her way to her tent, Wendy remembered two things. The first thing was that in this army, there were laguz. The second thing was that she new next to nothing about there abilities.

Wendy sighed. Hopefully, there won't be a battle on the morrow. Not knowing the abilities of your units was one of the worst things for a tactician. If you overestimate one's abilities, you could accidentally send then to their death. On the other hand, if you underestimate one's abilities, you could cause the death of another unit that could have been saved.

"They're not gods," Wendy reminded herself. She had heard about how ferocious and strong laguz were but everyone had weaknesses. Also, she didn't even know what kinds of laguz were in this army. She was pretty sure that there were probably only laguz from the beast tribes but there was always a chance that there were laguz from other tribes. "That would be wonderful," Wendy thought.

Wendy then realized that she was standing in the middle of camp, in the dark. She quickly started walking towards her tent. Tomorrow, she would meet these laguz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I'm sorry that took so long to update! And it's soooo short!!! I don't know how to spell Marcia's brother's name…. R&R!


End file.
